


Good Morning

by TiBun



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Bottom Kotetsu, Drabble, Lazy Sex, Lemon, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Rainy day sex, Smut, Top Barnaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning of their day off, and they can afford to take their time getting out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.

The early morning light was soft, filtered by the grey skies as it fell through the raindrop-splattered window and across Kotetsu's sleeping face. He rolled over, fighting the idea of waking up. It was his day off, after all, and in his own mind he deserved one morning of extra sleep.

But the light wasn't the only thing coaxing him awake.

Soft pale hands slid up along his exposed back, coaxing a small moan from his tan lips. They slid lower until they reached the blanket and pulled it away.

Cold, Kotetsu reached out in search on the missing blanket, wanting to return it to it's place atop him.

Messy blond curls tickled his cheek, followed by a soft, loving whisper ghosting over his ear, "Good morning."

"Mmmhno…" he moaned, hiding his face into his pillow.

The voice chuckled and the hands returned to lightly caressing his nude body, "Are you planning to sleep our entire morning together away?"

"…No…"

"Then good morning."

"Bunny…"

Barnaby smiled; his hands moving lower as he shifted himself down and letting a finger tease at Kotetsu's entrance, still a little red from their activities the night before, "Want to have sex before breakfast?"

"…Yeah…" Cracking his eyes open, Kotetsu rolled back over onto his back and looked up at his lover.

"Good, I was hoping you would." The blond already had himself ready to go, their nearly empty bottle of lube lying open on the sheets.

He took care to re-stretch Kotetsu out with his slick fingers before he positioned himself and pressed inside slowly, loving the low moan Kotetsu made. He then started up a slow, lazy pace, letting the pleasures they shared bring them both to a more alert state of awake and their hands memorizing the smooth skin covering each other's shifting bodies.

The room was full of soft gasps and moans, tiny whispers and a slow, wet slapping as Barnaby pushed in to his hilt. Teasingly, he took his time, bringing Kotetsu's morning wood up to it's limit at a pace that would normally be like torture had it not been so early.

Finally, they finished, laying in each other's arms, a wet mess between them.

Kotetsu smiled, running his hand through Barnaby's hair, "…Good morning."

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
